


kill or be killed

by MidarisMissingEye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins, Character Death, Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Murder, im seriously just waffling rn, is my mc phycotic, probably, she seriously trusts a random voice in her head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidarisMissingEye/pseuds/MidarisMissingEye
Summary: ok so this is just a thing i did in class for a gcse paper 1 mock kinda thingHunger games/maze runner type thingthese people get dropped into a forrest in different locations and told that every other person there is an assassin. But they're not and They have to get out of the forrest before they get killed.
Kudos: 1





	kill or be killed

“WHAT!” I shouted “no…no you told me they were assassins. You told me that they were out to kill me.no no I can’t have killed innocent people. I’m a monster!” I broke down sobbing. I’m a monster…a murderer... please someone just put me out of my misery. That was it my breaking point after that all I could do as scream. The last thing I remember from that day was being locked into the room where it all started. 

Two weeks earlier, the first kill…. I didn’t mean to kill them it was survival right or at least that’s what they told me. The voice in my ear, the one that put me here. The snapping of a twig behind me alerted my fight or flight senses. As if my mind switched, I lost control. My only goal was killing the intruder. With my heart beating in my head, I ran before I could comprehend what I had done. 

Kill number 7… by now I have become numb to the blood bath that is my life. Camping out in a hollowed tree trunk is the only place safe enough for me to feel. To cry. Silently. No one around, my mind blocking out my barbaric kills. Then I hear it for the first time in what feels like forever. The voice. the one guiding me through this hell hole. The one that promises to help me survive but why is My “saviour” also preparing my demise. 

6 kills later scourging for food the voice alerts me to an assassin. Slowly I hide behind the bank of the river and plan my next kill. Grabbing my tools, I creep behind the unsuspecting intruder. Breathing down his neck I position my knife. Once it is in place, I slit his neck wide open. Bleeding out he begs for mercy. Creating lies like he has a family and children. I ignore his pleas just like the voice has trained me to. How do I know he is lying is it because it is easier to kill him that way? No, it’s because they told me that the others in here with me were assassins trained to kill me and would lie at any cost. 

4 hours after the kill I sat in my tree and questioned everything. Everything except the voice.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is shorter than i thought but that's only bc it was my first attempt and like i did it in 45mins. any ways if people have constructive criticism that would be great bc I've got gcses next year and at this rate i'm probs gonna fail most of them.


End file.
